


Past

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Magnus still has magic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Being immortal was never easy. It was in fact, very lonely.





	Past

Being immortal was never easy. It was in fact, very lonely. You would meet people, make friends, fall in love maybe and then as time passed, you would notice the changes of growing older in their appearances. And eventually they would die and leave this world while you stay behind, left with just memories of what was.

Magnus ever understood people’s obsession with immortality. It wasn’t “amazing’’ or ‘’cool’’. It wasn’t a blessing. It was a curse. He hated it and he hated how some people glorified immortality as if it was the best thing ever. It wasn’t.

Sometimes he would allowed himself to wallow in the past. Past friendships, past relationships. It hurt but it also made him feel guilty if he didn’t reminded himself of those beautiful people he once met.

The person he missed the most was his amazing friend Ragnor. His life was cut way too short and he missed him more than anything. One thing was for sure, he would never forget the most amazing friend he ever had.

He glanced at the sleeping Shadowhunter next to him, Magnus’ train of thoughts coming to rest as he saw the deep, heavy breathing,signaling that his lover was in a deep sleep. Simply the presence of his lover knew how to calm him down and he learned how to enjoy every single day together with someone he truly loved. He layed back down and snuggled up against the rune covered chest, an arm immediately wrapping around his waist as Alec shifted in his sleep. He pressed a kiss over his heart, resting his head on it then. He refused to let himself think too much about the far future because right in the here and now, he wasn’t alone. He’d always have his Alexander.


End file.
